


An Erotic Collection

by theyarnspinner



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Bath Sex, Beach Sex, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Master/Servant, Nudity, One Shot Collection, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ritual Sex, Skinny Dipping, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyarnspinner/pseuds/theyarnspinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of unconnected erotic one-shots; most of them Rae/Jinx, but some featuring Lilith Clay/Omen, Terra, Starfire, and others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ritual Foursome

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Erotic Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726763) by [Lothlorienx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothlorienx/pseuds/Lothlorienx). 



> Okay, here's the first of many drabbles.

In her apartment over in Metropolis, the psychic Lilith Clay was perusing her books in search of any answers regarding an unknown threat she had prophesized.  Two nights ago, she was flooded with visions of a collapsing world, one overrun with flooding and fire.

While many would discount this as a fanciful nightmare, Lilith knew otherwise.  Every time she had one of these visions, trouble always followed, whether it be the apocalypse brought about by Trigon, or the return of Darkseid, or a major natural disaster.

The question now, though, was what was the threat about to come upon her.  She frankly could not figure out precisely what it was, especially considering the simultaneous presence of floods and fires, considering how the two were so often opposite forces.

And that was why she was hitting the books, searching every single one of them in search of information about her visions.  However, she had yet to garner any fruitful results from them and was starting to believe she wasn't going to learn about just what was about to happen.  Of course, her sizable library wasn't the only one from which she could collect information - Raven had an even larger collection of rare books, many of which the psychic had never even read before.

While she was tempted to go over to Raven, she also knew that she didn't want to bring up her purpose to Raven, who generally would want a reason for her coming - she wasn't a persona non grata per say, but constantly coming in and out of Raven's room was tiresome, especially when she was trying to live her life, and it would take a while to search through all of her books.  Of course, once she knew what the vision meant, she would likely go to Raven as Raven was one of the few people that actually believed them and could plan accordingly.  The only question was, what was she going to end up telling Raven?  And then, how would the two move about to avert catastrophe?

One question at a time, though, and she returned to her seemingly fruitless search in search for answers.  It had been two nights since she started looking and the only breaks she had taken in her rush were for sleep, food, and the bathroom.

She was so exhausted, but she couldn't stop now.  Not when she was so close to finishing searching her books.  Only a few remained to look through, but then came the big question of what then?

Finally, after so much searching, she had found her answer in her book on demonic igles.  Apparently, the igles had been banished from hell and sent to a sub-dimension thousands of miles beneath the Earth's surface.  That barrier stood for thousands of years, but the igles were coming close to breaking the barrier; once they did, they would scavenge the Earth for energy, feeding off of people.

As they went on their rampage, they would end up causing massive destruction as they would rip apart dams to cause massive floods and upturn electric poles and generators to cause massive explosions and fire.

If the igles were allowed to go unchecked, all of humanity would be eradicated.  Not only humans, but with the energy they got from Earth would enable them to eventually return to hell and drain it of energy, as well as heaven.  They would put the entire future of life at stake for once they gathered all the energy they could from the lives of other beings, they would slowly starve out until they died, leaving nothing present in the billions of cosmos.

"Way to put this on me universe.  Now, how can they be stopped?"  Looking further through the book on igles, she hoped to locate a solution and fast - based on when she got her visions, calamity struck within the next few days.  She needed to ensure that barrier held...and quick.

Fortunately, finding a solution did not take anywhere near as long as finding out the problem.  As she read about how to strengthen the barrier, she quickly saw that she couldn't do it alone - she needed three others, and ones that would be willing to do the kinky for the sake of the universe.

Dialing up Raven on her communicator, the psychic anxiously waited for a response.  On the other end of the line, she heard,  _"Hello?"_

"Raven?"

_"Omen.  What is it?  Do you need to use my library?"_

"No.  What do you know about igles?"

_"They're demonic parasites, banished from hell for draining satanic energy and souls from the residents.  They are currently in a pocket dimension thousands of miles beneath the surface.  What about them?"_

"They're getting close to breaking the barrier.  In a matter of days, they'll be free and begin a rampage on the known universe and the heavens until there is absolutely nothing remaining."

_"Did you have a vision about it?  One with floods and fire occurring at once?"_

"How did you know?"

_"I had a similar vision not that long ago.  I was going to call you once, or if, I had an answer.  Do you have a possible solution?"_

"Yes.  One that will keep the barrier strengthened for another couple millennia."

_"So what is it?"_

"It's a ritual, and it's one I can't do alone."

_"What else do you need?"_

"I'm going to need you, Jinx, and Terra.  The rest I can come up with.  Would you mind picking me up?"

_"No problem.  Where are we heading?"_

"Deep into the mountains.  We're going to need the space."

_"How long until you're ready?"_

"I'll be ready in ten.  Give Jinx and Terra a call, and we should be able to perform the ritual by late afternoon."

* * *

In less than an hour, Lilith, Raven, and Jinx arrived at the intended site, where Terra soon joined them.  Staring up at the sky, Lilith noted, "Oh, it's going to be rainy soon.  We better make this quick."  Grabbing the bottle and two glasses, Lilith poured red liquid into each glass before handing the two glasses to Jinx and Terra.

"Drink up."  In less than a second, the two had downed their drinks.  Lilith collected the cups and placed them on the ground.  Terra asked her, "So, Lil...what do we need to do next?"

Giving a light chuckle, Lilith, who started to blush, really dreaded having to answer Terra - it was not something the other girls would have signed up for if they knew the truth.

Jinx said, "So, Omen, what are you so anxious about?"

Sighing, Lilith explained, "Now, we need to get naked."

Simultaneously, the other three females shrieked,  **"What?"**

"It's the ritual.  It's rather sexual.  Don't blame me!"  With that, Lilith began stripping out of her clothes, removing her white jacket and pink T-shirt to reveal her white bra.  Soon after, the other girls decided to comply; Raven soon phased out of her cloak and leotard while Jinx kicked off her heels and dress and Terra removed her shirt and shorts.

Once all four were butt naked, they stared at each other's bodies, blushing in embarrassment.  Lilith looked at Jinx's slender, athletic build, admiring her B-cup breasts and hairy pubic region before turning to see Terra's petite, thin form with similar B-cup breasts and a shaved crotch.

Feeling heat build in her groin, Lilith looked at Raven, staring at her thin, curvy figure, her C-cup breasts, nicely rounded hips, and a completely bare vagina.  In comparison, Lilith had a small B-cup and a trimmed pubic region, with a thin line of hair going from the top of her crotch to just above her vulva.  She felt completely out-shined by the other girls there.

Noticing that Lilith was completely lost in their bodies, Raven inquired, "Lilith, what now?"

Snapping out of her daze, her cheeks a very hot, burning red, Lilith said, "Terra, I need you to raise ten cylindrical columns of stone in a circle.  That is where we will perform the ritual."

It took Terra less than two seconds to raise all ten columns.  Once the four were inside, Terra brought the columns together so they were obstructed from the world until the ritual was complete (though there was a hole so they could breathe).

Lilith requested, "Jinx, I need you to hex the center of the floor."  As she chanted in an unknown tongue, Jinx threw one of her hexes onto the center of the floor, sparking a small fire.

Once that was done, Raven wondered, "What's next?"

Lilith said, "Raven, stand up over the fire.  It won't hurt you, relax."  Raven stood over the small flame, only to find Lilith soon right at her pussy, sticking in her tongue.  Raven then panted, breathing heavily as Lilith did her work on Raven, with the psychic explaining, "I need you to cum over the fire, okay?"

Raven nodded as Lilith continued to lap at Raven's bare womanhood, holding on to Raven's legs so she could hold on to the half-demon.  As she continued licking, Lilith soon began to feel horny, igniting a sexual frenzy inside of her.  After this, she was definitely going to need to fuck herself off.

Continuing her work, Lilith soon realized Raven was about to climax.  Pointing Raven over the fire, she kept eating Raven out until she reached orgasm and spewed her juices all over the fire, which soon caused it to thin but heighten.

Spent from her orgasm, Raven collapsed onto the ground before she was caught by Lilith.  Still breathing heavily, Raven was winding down from her orgasm as Lilith began stroking her head to calm her down.

Terra pondered, "So now that Raven came, what do we do next?"

Giving a light chuckle and blush, Lilith noted, "Okay, Terra, Jinx, now you two have to piss on the fire."

Unsurprisingly, the two screeched,  **"WHAT?"**

Lilith justified herself with, "Why do you think I gave you two the drink?  Anyway, we're almost through with the ritual, and besides, we've all used the bathroom before.  Nothing is going to surprise us."

The geomancer and the bad luck charm both proceeded over to the fire before they opened their pussies, waiting for the rush of urine to come down from their bodies.

After several moments of just standing there, orange fluid came out from each girl, landing on the fire, causing it to fatten but shrink before finally creating a massive blob of clay in the center with the flame just peaking through the mound.

Lilith instructed Raven, "Construct the mound into a cone."  As Raven began to sculpt the clay in the center, Lilith chanted in the same unknown tongue, keeping her eyes closed as Raven finished shaping the cone.

Sensing that the dark Titan was done, Lilith then increased the sound of her chanting before extracting the flame from the mound.  It immediately dissipated as the hole from the mound then grew increasingly white.  Not wanting to be blinded, the other three each closed their eyes as the light grew in size, heading towards the top of the structure before immediately shooting back down into the ground.

Then, Lilith opened her eyes and grabbed the top of the clay mound, saying, "You can open your eyes now.  It's done."

The other three girls opened their eyes, and Jinx asked, "The barrier is strengthened?"

"Yep, for the next seventy millenia.  Those igles won't be coming to our world anytime soon."

Terra then collapsed the rock structure so they could get out, only to discover that it was very wet outside.  "Crap!  It's raining."

With their naked bodies quickly getting soaked, Raven soon saw their clothes had become drenched with rain.  Grabbing them with her telekinesis, Raven said, "Head for the cave!"

The four girls quickly ran into the cave as the rain continued to come down.  Terra asked, "So how long until the rain subsides?"

Lilith answered, "Probably a few hours.  Anyway, our clothes are soaked.  There's no way we can wear them at the moment."

Walking to the end of the cave, Terra popped open a hole in the ceiling, saying, "Now we've got ventilation.  We need a fire."

In the center of the cave was a small fire pit with some wood still inside.  Jinx applied a hex and soon they had fire.  Terra raised a small shelf above the fire and Raven deposited their clothes so they could dry off.

Lilith noted, "We're all set.  How will we pass the time?"

Raven then gave a smirk as she said, "Well, I sense someone here is extremely hot and horny."  Before Lilith could react, Raven pounced on the psychic and began licking Lilith's trimmed crotch, causing her to pant wildly.

Noticing what Raven was doing, Terra and Jinx proceeded over to help Raven, with the geomancer fondling Lilith's breasts, licking the nipples, while Jinx put her in a deep tongue kiss, leaving her completely lost in ecstasy.

Lilith's body was convulsing from the sexual pleasure she was in from all three girls, her back extremely arched as the other girls continued their work on her.  After only a few minutes, Lilith loudly climaxed, spilling her juices over Raven's birthday suit and all over the cave floor, her breathing becoming steadier and less ragged after climax.

Spent from her orgasm, Lilith slumped onto the ground, with Terra raising a rock to support her head as she began to rest and Jinx and Raven moved her body so she could get warmed by the fire.

The other three girls then circled around the flame, with Raven and Terra both taking seats next to the resting psychic and Jinx right across from her, resting her head on the cave wall before entering her sleep.  Terra raised some rocks to contour to her figure as she started to sleep while Raven laid down on her side, using her arm as a pillow.  It was a very quiet evening as the four spent their night stark naked in the cave.

* * *

In the morning, Lilith woke up before walking outside, peering her head out of the cave to see if anybody could see them; it'd be rather humiliating if four Titan girls were found sleeping naked in a cave out in the mountains.

Fortunately for them, the coast was clear, and soon after the other girls arose from their rest, stretching their bodies in the cave, noting the fire had been put out and their clothes had now been dried.  Raven slipped on her cloak, leotard, and boots while handing Jinx and Terra their clothes.

As they changed, Raven tossed Lilith her clothing, she said, "That was some night, huh?"

Lilith replied, "It certainly was."

"Any more visions come to you?"

"No.  All I want now is just to return home."

Putting on her clothes, Lilith headed over towards Raven and Jinx, with Terra returning home on her own.  Enveloped in Raven's soul-self, Lilith soon found herself back in her apartment.

Feeling her stomach grumble, Lilith went to her refrigerator in order to get some food as she hadn't eaten in twelve hours.  Opening the fridge, she saw two melons right next to each other.

Feeling her panties soaking themselves, Lilith groaned, "Just how horny am I?"

 


	2. Mistress Duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith and Raven try mistress-and-servant.

Lilith was in her apartment over in Metropolis, peering into the future to see if there was any threats coming up that needed to be addressed by the Titans and/or the Justice League.

So far, nothing.  It was kind of boring for Lilith, having no immediate concerns, no new psychic visions.  Though, while fortunate that she hadn't been plagued by nightmares and visions, she was lonely at the moment with her roommate being over at Titans Tower.

Lilith Clay's father was renowned businessman Loren Jupiter, and quite a wealthy one at that, though he almost always stayed out of his daughter's life.  He did however purchase her apartment for her, a two-story complex that enabled her to house all of her books and thus decipher her visions when they came.  It was a bit towards the edge of Metropolis, which is what Lilith wanted, so she could stay out of downtown Metropolis, where the vast majority of issues would come with Superman and the many villains he had to fight.  In addition, being at the edge of the city gave her more room to operate in the suburbs of Metropolis.

After a few more moments, Lilith just groaned in boredom and collapsed on her couch.  Fortunately, her boredom would soon come to an end with the return of her roommate.

"Hey, Lil.  What's up?"

"Nothing, Raven.  How about you?"

"Things are pretty quiet over in Jump.  Night promised to message me if I'm needed over there, so at the moment, I'm free.  Is there anything you wanna do?"

"Nope.  How about you?"

"Same."  The empath and the psychic still remained sitting on the couch, trying to occupy their time - ever since the fall of the Brotherhood of Evil, things have been extremely quiet, so much so that Raven decided to officially move out of Titans Tower, and now some of the new Honorary Titans officially took her room while on rotation.  Of course, Raven stayed in Jump for the days, but when she was off-duty, she was now a resident of Metropolis.

Lilith began to develop a slight smirk as she thought about what she was thinking about.  Raven, starting to get concerned, asked her, "Lilith, what are you thinking of?"

Lilith replied, "Oh nothing.  It may be something to do, but I'm not sure you'd be into it."

"Spill."

"Mistress-and-servant play."

"What do you mean exactly by that, Lil?"

"One of us is in charge of the other, who is responsible for sexual pleasure."

"Did you just say sex?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Actually, not at all.  So who's gonna be the mistress and who the servant?"

Lilith grabbed a quarter and flipped it to see who was going to start as the mistress and who the servant.  The quarter landed on the ground before she caught it and asked Raven, "Heads or tails?"

"Tails."  Lilith revealed the result of the coin flip was... "Tails!  You win."

Raven then gave a Cheshire grin as she thought about just what she was going to do with Lilith.

* * *

Walking out from their closet, Raven approached Lilith, who was still on the couch, awaiting to see what the empath was going to have her wear while as the slave.  At least once Raven was done, it would be her turn and then she will have her fun with Raven.

Speaking of, the half-demon revealed she was wearing a skin-tight leather bodysuit that was much like her leotard, except it was short-sleeved and had a sizable window for her cleavage.  In addition, she was also on heels with fishnet stockings.  Immediately, Lilith felt her panties soak from arousal.  Raven then tossed Lilith her clothing - a simple black thong, no bra, no socks, nothing else.  Realizing just how overdressed she was, Lilith began to strip.

Removing her jacket, the psychic seductively took off her pink shirt, doing so slowly and sexily, revealing her white bra.  Discarding her upper outerwear, Lilith kicked off both of her heels and hooked her skirt onto her fingers, sliding it down to her ankles, revealing a wet pair of white panties.  The redhead hopped right out of it, leaving her in her white underwear.

Placing her fingers on the back of her bra, Lilith opened it before allowing it to drop down onto the floor, giggling like a little girl and giving a faint red blush as her B-cup breasts were revealed to her temporary mistress.

Lastly, she fumbled briefly with the string on her panties before untying it and the panties fell down to Lilith's feet, exposing her trimmed groin to Raven.  Now out of her clothes, Lilith put on the thong, now ready to service Raven.

Raven first commanded, "Hands and knees, Lil."

"Yes, Raven."  Before she could follow Raven's command, Raven insisted, "Uh, uh, Lilith.  It's Mistress Raven."

"Yes, Mistress Raven."  Lilith dropped down onto her hands and knees.  Approaching her "servant", Raven lightly kissed her on the lips before attaching a dog collar to Lilith's neck, one with a leash.  Feeling the collar, Lilith's blush became much more apparent and much hotter.

Grabbing the leash, Raven proceeded to walk Lilith towards Raven's bed, having her climb up the staircase on her hands and knees, moving slowly and going up one stair at a time.

Reaching the second floor, Lilith headed into Raven's bedroom, then followed by Raven herself.  Raven unhooked the leash and ordered, "On the bed, Lil."

Dreamily, Lilith answered, "Yes Mistress Raven."  Crawling onto the bed, she soon felt Raven as she flipped her over, laying her on her back.  Sliding off the thong, Raven returned Lilith to her prior state of nudity before licking at Lilith's light pink and stiff nipples.  Raven had to admit that Lilith was the most arousable person    she knew on the planet.  Kissing Lilith's breasts, Raven hopped up onto the bed, sliding her leg up to Lilith's womanhood as she continued her work, kissing and sucking her breasts as Lilith started to pant.

Sensing Lilith was very wet down below, Raven slid down so her face was positioned right across from her womanhood.  Taking one of her hands, Raven gently slid her thumb around Lilith's clit while moving her hand through Lilith's pubic hair.

Lilith didn't take long to start moaning from Raven's actions, feeling the heat build in her nether regions as Raven kept fingering her.  Falling under Raven's touch, Lilith let lust and desire overwhelm her.

Raven then pushed two fingers into Lilith's pussy, causing a much louder moan to arise from the psychic as she moved in and out, helped by just how wet she was, and as she slid her fingers around, she just kept getting wetter and far hornier.

All of a sudden, Raven pulled her fingers out of Lilith.  The servant asked, "What is it, Mistress Raven?"

Raven replied, "I'll finish you later.  Now I suppose it's time for you to service me."  Sliding down a clasp hidden in the bottom of her leotard, Raven revealed her bare, wet womanhood.  Hopping onto the bed, Raven signaled to Lilith what she was going to do next.

Lilith went to the foot of the bed and then planted her tongue into Raven, causing her to pant and sweat from arousal.  Moving her tongue around Raven's cunt, Lilith started slow and steady, letting the sexual ecstasy build up to force an epic orgasm.  Of course, she still had to please her own cunt as Raven didn't finish fingering her.

Continuing to orally pleasure Raven with her tongue, Lilith began to pick up the pace, moving her tongue around faster to force quicker pants and moans.  As she continued to lick her, Lilith began to feel Raven become much wetter.

Elevating herself to the bed, Lilith placed her hands to the sides of Raven's hips and rapidly sped up the pace, licking with frenetic frenzy, messily and rapidly, causing Lilith to sweat all through her body - good thing she was naked or her clothes would be completely soaked.  Of course, she had to bet Raven was sweaty as well, so her clothes would have to come off.

As things continued to heat up, Lilith twisted her tongue into Raven, soon forcing her to cum all over Lilith's face and chest.  Spent from her orgasm, Raven was left breathing heavily and barely able to speak.

Taking advantage of Raven's exhaustion, Lilith hopped further onto the bed and hooked Raven's leotard, which was already slick with sweat, with her hands before slipping it off of Raven, leaving Raven completely naked.  Raven was fully aware of what Lilith was doing, of course, but she didn't bother stopping.

Lilith remarked, "Do you want my cum, Mistress?  Huh, do ya?"

Raven nodded and mumbled incoherently to Lilith's question.  Lilith placed her ass on the upper part of Raven's breasts, placing two fingers into her still wet, horny pussy, rubbing it softly as she planned to cum all over Raven's mouth.

Moaning softly as she masturbated, Raven raised her tongue and soon joined Lilith's fingers at the psychic's cunt.  As Raven licked, she soon added a finger to join her tongue while moving her pinky towards her tighter, smaller hole around back.

Eventually, all of this became too much for Lilith and the long-building sexual ecstasy erupted, spilling a load of Lilith's juices all over Raven's face and on the surrounding pillows.

The redhead collapsed after her orgasm, her head falling on the cum-soaked pillows, causing her hair to get sticky, much like her face and chest.  Breathing heavily at first, Lilith was able to get her breathing to calm down as she lay next to the equally-naked, exhausted, and dirty Raven.

After several minutes of laying on the bed, Raven noted, "Looks like you have some laundry do do, Lilith.  These pillow covers aren't going to clean themselves, and also the sheets."

Lilith giggled as she raised her head, noticing, "Though we can, and we really need a damned bath."

Raven got off of the bed and grabbed the leash, strapping it back on Lilith before nudging her to hop off the bed.  The two nude girls then strolled to the bathroom, where Lilith turned on the water, letting hot water enter the tub.

Once the water was three-fourths of the way up, Lilith got into the bathtub and was soon followed by Raven.  Grabbing a fistful of water, Raven poured it over Lilith's sticky hair before the psychic simply dipped her head into the water, washing off much of the cum stuck to it.  Raven grabbed a bottle of shampoo and squirted some onto Lilith's head, rubbing it around her hair for several moments.  Once that was done, Raven bent Lilith backwards into the water to wash off the shampoo and remaining cum.

Curling Lilith's red locks with her fingers, Raven brushed her thumbs around them, making sure to feel her hair as she pushed it away from her back to allow Raven an unhindered view of her back.  Picking up a bar of soap, Raven began scrubbing down Lilith from behind before turning her around to work on her front.

After rotating her, Raven brushed Lilith's hair back to expose her breasts.  Splashing some water on them, Raven elicited a giggle from her before beginning to wash her, letting the soap glide over her soft, petite body.

Going from her chest and arms down to her slender legs, Raven brushed her thumb over Lilith's trimmed womanhood, causing her a moan.  As Raven continued to wash her off, the half-demon also began to finger her with her index finger before adding her middle finger to join it.

Having Lilith moaning wildly, it didn't take Raven long to force Lilith to climax, making sure to rub her cunt until she had spurt out all she could.

Though Lilith seemed dazed, she was still well into it, turning around and grabbing the bar of soap to begin washing Raven.  Raven's short purple hair never reached below her chin, allowing Lilith an entirely unobstructed view of Raven's sizable bosom.  Applying the soap to Raven's chest, Lilith commented, "You know these are magnificent.  They're magnificent boobs."

Raven could only moan as Lilith continued to wash her, turning around to allow Lilith unhindered access to her back and ass.  Keeping up washing her, Lilith then approached Raven's slit from the rear, slowly pushing in two of her fingers to begin forcing a climax in Raven.

While she worked her fingers inside of Raven, her other hand was shampooing Raven's hair and drizzling water over it.  After finishing with the shampoo, Lilith saw Raven rise before going onto her hands and knees, doggy style.  Lilith then began munching on Raven's hot, wet pussy until she eventually came.

Sinking her rear back into the tub, Raven remarked to Lilith, "Good call for today."

Lilith replied, "Don't I know it?"


End file.
